


【沙雕】爱的故事

by xiaolx



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	【沙雕】爱的故事

＃听杨修贤给牧歌讲爱的故事

＃闺蜜之间温柔有爱粉红色的心情

＃以上都是我瞎编的可别信……

 

 

 

牧歌看了看坐在对面沙发上的杨修贤，又一次低头确认了一下现在的时间。他已经记不清上次在早上九点之前见到杨修贤是什么时候了。

杨修贤头发蓬乱，别别扭扭地侧坐在沙发上，双眼无神地盯着牧歌问：有吃的么，饿死我了。

然后他嫌弃地看了一眼牧歌拿过来的面包，坐直去够放在茶几上的牛奶杯。结果稍微一动，就倒吸一口凉气，扶着腰慢慢坐了回去。

见这架势，牧歌连忙把杯子送他手里，又给他身后塞了个软垫，然后耳朵慢慢地开始红了起来。杨修贤一口气喝完牛奶，看了眼牧歌的神色，啧了一声：“你脸红什么啊。”

牧歌脸皮薄，被他这么一问，连脖子都红透了。他不自然地推了把眼镜，小声说：“你要是累了，就进去睡一会儿，中午想吃什么，我给你做。”

不提这话还好，一提这话，杨修贤满脸的一言难尽：“不累，真不是累。牧歌我问你，你觉得樊伟怎么样？”

牧歌一愣，不知道这话题怎么突然就到了樊伟身上，但还是老老实实回答：“挺好的啊。”

“哪好？”杨修贤不依不饶。“他以前不总是欺负你？”

牧歌下意识地维护樊伟：“他现在都改了。”

杨修贤倒也知道樊伟现在宠妻狂魔的德行，默默吃下了这口狗粮继续问：“你家樊伟床上怎么样？器大我能看出来，活儿好不？”

脸上温度刚刚退下去的牧歌瞬间又红了，结结巴巴不知道怎么答。

杨修贤脸皮厚，压根儿不觉得这有什么不好张嘴，紧着追问：“做的时候爽不爽？”

牧歌面红耳赤，差点儿没熟了。

看他这样子，杨修贤心里就有数了，忍不住长叹一声，人家的器大活好，怎么到自己这儿，就摊上了个只会生怼的擀面杖？

他整个人缩在沙发里，愤愤地开口：“你说一堂堂黑社会老二，岁数也不小了，他怎么能是个处男？还讲不讲科学了？”

牧歌一脸茫然地眼看着他一脚油门就往城市边缘开，杨修贤为了让他跟上八卦的节奏主动解释：“我最近不是看上了罗浮生，就那个江东黑社会老二。”

提起罗浮生，牧歌倒是知道的。和樊伟生意上多有来往，以前做的是见不得光的买卖，这几年都逐渐洗白，现在也是江东这边数得上号的青年才俊。

他也知道这一段时间杨修贤一直在追求罗浮生，奈何罗浮生一直有喜欢的姑娘。现在……看来他是成功了。

牧歌真心诚意地给杨修贤道了句“恭喜”。

杨修贤一个白眼好悬没翻出眼眶：“可别！你说他身边那么多莺莺燕燕投怀送抱，他又整天在酒吧里泡着，长得好看还有钱，人设难道不应该是‘十四岁被大姐姐破处，十六岁让初恋怀孕，十八岁开始看破红尘流连花丛’那种么？”

牧歌觉得自己和他的世界观人生观价值观可能有根本性差异，简直想要带他看看新闻联播复习一下社会主义核心价值观共筑中国梦。但是看到他惨白的一张脸，还是默默倒了杯水示意他润润喉。

杨修贤喝了口水继续描述他坠机的惨痛经历：“我第一眼见他的时候就是在酒吧里，就那群魔乱舞的灯光都没耽误他美轮美奂。”

牧歌被他运用成语的能力震惊了，作为一个编剧几乎要控制不住给他改病句。可惜杨修贤没给他机会，自顾自继续说：“而且他坐那的时候，我一看裆，卧槽了不得，根本用不上我那些鉴鸡小技巧，瞎都能看出来大！这种情况下必须一见钟情啊。”

牧歌其实不太懂这一见钟情的因果关系，但碍于杨修贤寻求认同的眼神，还是点了点头。

“然后我就开始勾搭他，说真的，从我出生到现在，干得最难的事就是这个了。他天天追着一个妹子屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑，人家根本不搭理他。真的，你不知道，那姑娘看生煎的眼神都比看他有感情。最后他精诚所至，可惜金石也没开，我就趁虚而入把人拿下了。现在想想我就是目光短浅没能透过现象看本质。就这么死心眼一人，你指望他磨炼过技术？”

牧歌还是头一次听杨修贤这么认真地追一个人，一时间倒有点儿新鲜，听得挺认真。然后下一秒杨修贤就猝不及防地开了车。

“昨晚我俩一起吃饭，吃完饭我就带他飞。上了床，那硬件水平，绝对过关，为国争光！童颜巨乳，大屌美人，都是宝藏，要用爱来供养。结果我没想到的是我俩干柴烈火情意绵绵整了半天，他居然还没进去就先缴枪了。我问他这价值高达两个亿小蝌蚪的大买卖就这么结束的话是不是有点儿草率，他说他有点儿激动，要再来一次。我寻思着再来就再来吧，反正他长得好看说什么都对。”

牧歌听到这里，脸又红了。他觉得听别人床上的隐私有点儿不太尊重，想借口起身再帮杨修贤倒杯水，杨修贤摆摆手：“不渴，接下来才是重点，你好好听。”

牧歌无奈只好坐下，顺手拿起靠枕挡在身前，只露出通红的一对小耳朵和水汪汪的眼睛，看起来特别招人疼。

杨修贤稍微换了个姿势说：“他不应期特别短，都没和我多说几句骚话的机会。然后，悔不当初这个成语大概是为我量身定做的，他用他自带的至少20公分的擀面杖，硬怼……牧歌你想象一下，20公分不用想象，你家樊伟也有，你想象一下硬怼。我当时都通感幻听《第五交响曲》了，命运在扣门啊！”

牧歌顺着他的话想了一下，往沙发里使劲缩了缩，看杨修贤的眼神带上了一丝同情。

“好容易怼进去了，他就开始跟打桩似的墩墩墩，墩墩墩，什么九浅一深，什么敏感点，一概不考虑，就上了弦然后墩墩墩，还没有99包邮的仿真鸡儿模式多呢。我被他墩的生无可恋，忍不住问他难道这是第一次？你猜他怎么回答？”

牧歌摇摇头。

杨修贤给出答案：“他说：‘不是’，我就纳闷儿了，既然不是第一次为啥技术这么次？这不欺负人么？他说：‘刚才那是第一次，现在这把是第二次了。’你能想到我居然充当了‘引导破处大姐姐’这么重要的角色么？？？我拿了人家一血和double kill，特别是这二杀，他墩到最后我感觉自己离死就差这么一点儿。”

杨修贤边说边伸出拇指食指，比划了大概两厘米的距离。

最后杨修贤总结了一下：“我今早醒来的时候他在旁边睡得可香了。我努力回忆了一下，昨晚我至少三杀到手，后面还有没有我就真不知道了。”

“那你以后，怎么办啊？”牧歌听完后有些担心，忍不住问了一句。

杨修贤叹了口气，沉默了一会儿说：“还能怎么办？墩都墩了，我要是现在放弃了，这罪不白遭了？等我养好了，非把这个打桩机精给转成99包邮仿真鸡精！”

 

 

几天后，樊伟和罗浮生因为生意上的事情出来喝茶，茶桌上樊伟一直特别古怪地上下打量罗浮生，罗浮生被看毛了，忍不住问他看什么呢。

樊伟四下看了看，压低声音问他：“听说你活儿不好？”

罗浮生一口茶水喷出来，当天晚上就杀到了杨修贤那里，两个人共同讨论了一下技术问题，第二天早上杨修贤含泪表示比起上次强一点儿，但依然有很大的进步空间。

路漫漫其修远，让我们祝福贤贤早日获得性福。


End file.
